


Winter Wonderland

by NEStar



Series: Home for the Holidays [6]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Sidney goes sledding.
Series: Home for the Holidays [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Winter Wonderland

The sun has barely risen, the sky still more gray than blue, when Jenny comes jumping onto his bed.

“Uncle Sidney!”

He sits up with a groan, her knees had made direct contact with his stomach.

“You promised sledding today!”

Before he has a chance to answer the other two come barreling in the room, Alicia yelling his name and Henry just yelling.

He stands up amist chants of, “Sledding! Sledding! Sledding!”, and starts for the door. Jenny jumps onto his back Henry wraps himself around a leg like a monkey, and somehow Sidney shuffles his way to the kitchen.

Mary takes one look at him and reaches for her cell phone. After pictures are taken she helps to peel the children off him and gets them started on breakfast.

There is much more daylight in the sky by the time everyone has eaten and bundled up. Sidney has two sets of long johns on and a thermos of coffee - that should last him maybe an hour.

The kids set off and he has to admit that it’s been too long since he’s had a good day to just enjoy the snow. The trail Jenny shows him is the same one he, Tom, and Arthur used to use and he’s hit with a wave of longing for the day it will be his kids out here.

The hill is still the same as he remembers, steep enough to go fast but not so bad as to get hurt - unless to decide to go over one of the snow covered rocks and end up with more air under your sled than you imagined. (his first broken bone at the age of six).

The girls throw themselves onto their sleds, whooping as they push off, and Sidney manages to fold his legs onto the sled he is sharing with Henry. He uses his hand to push off and…

It’s like flying. The trees rush pash and Henry is giggling and it’s the best feeling Sidney’s had in a long time.

The climb back up is made harder by Henry on his back, but they manage it over two dozen times. It’s finally hunger that convinces the children to head back. He pulls Henry along the path and if the wind in the trees reminds him of Charlotte Heywood’s laugh, well… He keeps it to himself.


End file.
